Forever Loved
by Lexi Raye
Summary: Aang loves Katara. Katara loves Aang. Will one night of midnight swimming change their minds on holding back their ideas of keeping their feeling to themselves? Kataang P.S.- I wrote this a LONG-ass time ago and it may suck. I'm currently redoing it.
1. I love you

Katara lay motionless in her tent. Because of her restlessness, she decided to go take a midnight stroll. Trying not to wake the others, Katara slowly and quietly crept away from the camp. Without making a sound. She walked down a path through the woods that lead to a small opened area with a small pond. She soundlessly striped down to her bathing suite and drifted in. She always loved how the water surrounded her body. She felt so relaxed. She lay there for a few minutes until she herd a twig snap! She quickly turned around to see what or who it was.

"Katara, it.s okay it's me." said the voice behind her Katara didn't ever have to turn around she new that voice anywhere.

"Goodness Aang, Why do you always scare me?"

"I didn't mean to. I saw you creep away from camp, so I decided to follow along"

"Well, do you know if i waked anyone else?" Aang thought for a moment. . .

"No, I dint think so just me but i was already up."

"ohhh. . ."

"Well are you coming in? I don't mind."

Aang's face was suddenly turned red. Not to mention so was Katara's. Aang took of his shirt and Katara couldn't help but stare.

"Excuse me" snapped Aang ,"I'm flattered but i would like to take off my shirt without girls staring at me."

"Sorry, Aang"

"It's Okay"

Aang slowly drifted in the pool off water. A few hours had passed and Katara and Aang finally dried off and headed back to camp.

"This is our little secret, Aang, Got It"

"Okay i got it"

Katara gave Aang a kiss on the cheek and when off to bed.

"When am I going to tell her" Aang thought quietly to himself.

The Next Morning Aang and Katara were the only two up as usual. Katara and Aang quietly made breakfast together and woke everyone else up.  
Sokka and Toph were all awake this morning and energetic. Toph was helping Sokka clean up camp while Katara and Aang practiced water bending together. Katara was showing him how to make a complicated water whip. When Sokka yelded Fish at the top of his lungs. Katara and Aang used there water bending to raise the fish out of the water and in to a small cooking pot next to Sokka.

"Thank youu"

"Welcome Sokka"Said both at the same time

It was getting close to sunset and Katara went and sat under a tree , on a hill above camp and was watching the sun set. She always loved how the sun seemed to engulf the world with orange rays of light and how it was so relaxing to watch. She lounged there for several minutes .  
Then out of nowhere she sees Aang coming up the hill to see her.

"Well hello there"

"Hey Katara"

"Can I Talk to you for a minute"

"Sure"

"Katara," Aang said moving closer to her"I.. what i wanna say is. .. that. . i. . ." Katara put a finger over his lips.

"Aang i already know" Katara put her hand on his and moved it up till it was behind his neck. And pulled his head to hers kissing him passionately on the lips. It was the best kiss Aang had ever had.

"I Love You too, Aang" Aang then returned the favor to Katara kissing her once more on the lips closing the gap. The kiss went on in what seemed like forever.

When they stopped for air both Aang and Katara lost balance and rolled down the hill . Katara landing on top of him bot laughing like there's no tomorrow. They kissed one last time before getting up to go to their tents. Katara rolled over letting Aang sit up. He got up then held his hand out to Katara who was laying there laughing her guts out. She took his hand willingly and pulled him back down she got up and held her hand out to him. He grabs it then she pulls him closer to her one last time and kisses him on the lips.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Katara"

Katara walked to her tent happily and found it hard to go to sleep. Aang on the other hand dosed of thinking of Katara.

Katara waited a few till getting up to go to Aang's tent.

Katara walked inside walked over to Aang and shook him lightly.

"Aang I cant sleep"

"And??"

"I wanna sleep next to you"

"Your brother will have my head"

"Forget about him ill take the blame"

"Ok"

Aang lifts the covers and Katara craws in next to him the heat from his body could make the coldest day hot. Aang lay on his back holding Katara In a tight embrace. Katara slept better than a baby. She felt so much warmth she swore she was sweating. Instead of wakening up early the two slept in today.

Sokka awoke to Toph shaking him wildly .

"What? What do you want woman?"

"You have got to see this Come quickly yet quietly"

"OK OK, I'M UP I'M UP"

"Good follow me" Toph lead Sokka to Aang's tent right outside her's

"Why are we at Aang's Tent?"

"Shhhhh!"

Toph slowly dragged Sokka in and pointed Aang and Katara . Sleeping Sighlently side by side. Toph watched as Sokka's happy yet confused face turned into a mad, confused face.

"Don't Wake........"

"AANG. . . KATARA????" Katra and Aang awoke there faces red with embarrassment.

"God Sokka couldn't you just let them sleep"

"Yeah listen to Toph" Katara said still in Aang's embrace.

"LET THEM SLEEP? AHH NO. . . OKAY KATARA? AANG? SPILL"

"Katara?"

"Yes ohh annoying one?"

Aang chuckles silently

"What happened?"

"Simple I couldn't sleep so I came and slept by Aang... I take total blame "

"now I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind" Katara told him

Katara turned over and rested her head on Aang's chest. Aang held her in his embrace. Toph then smiled and grabed Sokka by the collar draging him out of the tent leaving Katara and Aang alone laughing at Toph and Sokka. Katara and Aang quietly drifted back off to sleep.

"Why cant you let them sleep hun.????"

"Because she is my little sister and I'm in charge of protecting her"

"Aang is a good person I'm sure nothing happened"

"Well Do you Know"

"No but think about it Aang is just 12 and a bit shy and Katara is 12 and well Katara. There fine."

"Ill trust you on this one"

"If you don't ill earth bend a rock so high you cant come down unless i help you."

"You wouldn't dare"

"OHH I would I have don't it before and ill do it again"

"okay okay ill let it slip but next time. . ."

"Next time u will let it slip and the next time and the next time."

"I cant i did that once and my father had my head"

"Your talking about Katara now im going to sleep and so are you got it"

"fine fine"

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	2. Shopping Run Ins

Aang awoke a few minutes before Katara. Aang slowly opened his eyes looking at the beautiful person in his embrace. Katara slept quietly laying on his chest. She felt so relaxed and calm in his arms. About 5 minutes later she awoke looking into Aang's beautiful grey eyes as Aang looked into her own crystal blue. He smiled lightly makeing both his and Katara's cheeks blush wildly. She leaned in and kissed him passonatliy on the lips.

"I love you, Aang." Katara said in a low tone.

"I love you too, Katara"

Katara and Aang rolled over, facing each other on there sides. Katara put her hand on Aang's, slowly moving it up his arm until it was resting behind his neck. She slowly yet suddenly pulled Aang closer to her and kissed him on the lips yet once again. Aang returned the favor and kissed her again on the lips. They stay there kissing quietly for several minutes. They sat up and look into each others eyes for many seconds. Katara got up slowly moving tward her bag grabbing her hair brush and pulling it out. She started brushing her long dark hair. Aang still lay under the blankets watching her. Then soundlessly snuck up behind her wraped his hands around her waist both blushing. Aang helped her get ready and Katara gave him kiss on the cheek for all his help.

They slowly came out the tent holding hands.

"Help, Please Katara, Aang" Sokka yelled from the top of a enormas cliff of earth while Toph sit at the bottom laughing sighlently to herself.

"Why should we help you? You wouldnt leave us alone."Katara told him

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Forgive me? Please?"

"That what I was waiting for" Toph said eartbending the mound away letting Sokka down.

All except Sokka were laughing there guts out.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"Sokka yelled still scared out of his mind

"You're right sokka. . . its hilarious" Toph told him walking over to her tent

Aang and Katara made breakfast together as usual. Sokka went to go look for more fruit and nuts. After they finished Toph went in her tent for the day. Sokka fished and Katara and Aang were playing a waterbending game. After they got up and made dinner which comsisted of fish, rice and some fruit. They sat around the warm fire Aang and Katara next to each other. Sokka as far away from toph as possible. Toph decited to break the silence.

"Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes? Thats a shocker."

"Well Belive it" Aang said grabing Katara's hand.

"Well Sokka Are you calmmed down enough to talk about this"

"Yes Sokka are you"

Sokka looked a toph earthbending a piece of rock. Sokka gulped then slowly said yes.  
Hours had passed sence they sat down to eat. The stars shown brightly like a million little suns shining brightly in and blanket covering the earth engulping it. She lay down looking at all of them.

"Were going to bed" Sokka and Toph yelled to The others.

Aang and Katara left alone in the camp together.

Katara walked over to Aang slowly.

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna come late night waterbending with me it will be fun?"

"Sure"

Katara grabed his hand and showed him the way to a clearing with a small pool of water. Katara slowly took of her shirt and skirt revealling her white swim suite and drifted into the water.

"Aang are you coming?"

"Yhea give me a sec."

"Okay"

Katara watch him strip to his bright orange swim trunks. He slowly drifted in the pool with her.

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang ?''

"We didnt come here to bend did we?"

"No Aang we didnt."

Aang and katara moved closer together. Aang putting his arms around her waste, Katara putting hers around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. He slowly returned the favor and kissed her back. They drifed to the edge and stay there kissing soundlessly untill it was time to head back to camp. Trying not to wake the others. But Appa was infront of Aangs tent so the two headed for Katara's . They shared the same bed that night once again. When the two awoke. Then they awoke the others, and had breakfast. Then packed up and set off. Aang and Katara sat up front steering Appa twards the earthkingdom beach. On the way Aang tought Katara how to steer Appa. Later when they arived the were one of the few people there instead of setting up four tents they only set up 3. One for Toph, another for Sokka and the last for both Aang and Katara. Sokka want to keen on the idea but let it slip. When they finished all headed into town. Aang and Katara headed twards the veggies while Sokka and Toph headed for meats. While Katara and Aang held hands through the town they ran into a very unexpeted person. . . . . . . JET.

"Hello, Jet what are you doing here?"

"Katara please forgive me for what I did it was mean and cruel"

"What you did was unforgivable"

Jet sudennly look down and saw Aang and Katara hand intangle together.

"You to together?!?!?!?!"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Come on Aang he's not worth our time"

Aang and Katara paied for the food and walked away.

"Katara are you ok?"

"Im fine it just so hard running into someone who hurt you so badly"

Aang held Katara in his arms. Im okay its just hard. They walked together to meet up with Sokka and Toph. They met up and walked back to camp together.

Night fall came and Aang was walking along the beach. When Katara walked up to him and walked with him.

"Anything wrong Aang?"

"No its just so relaxing"

"I know what you mean"

Aang sat down and Katara sat next to him. She put her head on his shoulder. They lay back in the sand. Aang holding Her clostly to him. She rolled over now her head lay on his chest. He looked down at her and watched her closly. Katara looked up at him moved her body up until her lips could reach his and kissed him. Then got up and lead him into the water slowly. She took off her shirt and skirt. And walked into the water letting the energy flow through her. While Aang still looking at her "Coming?" she asked "Yhea" He looked at her takeing of his shirt and then his pants leaving his trunks. He then flowed in. Him and Katara swam for hours and eventually dried of and whent to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it sucks the Jet part was stupid. I know, I know, I know. as I said I wrote this a long time ago.**

**- alexis**


	3. Clubs

As Katara awoke and she all of a sudden realized something. . . Aang's shirt was on the other side of the room next to Katara's bag. She suddenly sat up confused, waking Aang.

"Is everything aright?!" he asked worried

"I'm just confused."

"Aright then what are you confused about?"

"Why is your shirt on the other side the room?"

"We went swimming last night and I didn't feel like putting it back on."

"Ohh ok I was just a little worried. Thats all."

"Worried about what?"He asked laying back down.

"That something else happened...."

"Don't worry Katara, nothing happened other than our small make-out sesion at the beach."

"Okay, Im good know"

She laid down on Aang's chest. Aang looked at her. To him she looked like an angel. He loved her and nothing could take that away from him. He was thinking about her when she looked up at him. She stared into his gray eyes as he stared into her own crystal blue. She put her hand on his and traced his arrow till she hit his shoulders. He realized what she wanted him to do he turned on his side facing her and softly graped her chin and pulled her closer to him. She locked arms around behind his neck. Aang kissed her so passionately Katara swore she feel in love all over again. Aangslowly moved his hand down her side and stopped it at her hip meeting his other. Katara felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. Aang's did the same. They stayed like that for many minutes just staring into each others eyes. When Katara got up so did Aang. He got up and grabbed his shirt from the corner of the room, putting it back on. Katara slowly moved towards her bag grabbing her brush and slowly brushing her beautiful hair. She put her hair up in a basic pony-tail.

"Hey, Katara."

"Yhea Aang?"

"Are you going any where today?"

"Um...I don't think so ... no I'm not."

"I was wondering if we could go out tonight, together just the two of us?"

"Sure why not. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go eat dinner go dancing and then come back to the beach."

"Its a date." Katara said moving closer to Aang giving him a peck on the lips.

Well come on before Sokka comes in here and ruins our fun. Aang and Katara emerged from the tent. Aang went to go get the food from Appa's saddle, while Katara started the fire. And heated the water. When Aang came back with the rice Katara was holding sleeping Momo in her arms.

"Is he okay?"asked worried Aang

"He is fine. I found him sleeping in the cooking pot"

"Oh ok"

"Yhea now its going to take longer because I have to get the lemaur hair out before I can do anything else."

"Hand him here ill go set him in our tent"

Katara slowly and gently passed sleeping Momo to Aang. He walked back to the tent going inside and placeing him on the bed ever so slightly. Momo curled up im the blankets and went right off to sleep. Aang slipped out without waking Momo and walked over to Katara helping her get the Lemar hair out of the pot. When the finished she heated up the water. aang slowly poured the white rice it as together they cooked it to perfection. Aang slowly rose to go wake the others. He walked into Sokka's room.

"Sokk......"

Aang decided instead of yelling at him to wake up he was going to scare hin he slowly used airbending to lift sokka out of the tent and over the beach. Aang walked out.

"Katara when i shake my head scream Sokka's name."

"Okay" Aang shook his head

"Sokka"

"What. What do you want?"

"Why are you floating?"

"Im not floating"

"yes you are."

Sokka looked down and screamed waking Toph . Aang dropped Sokka in a shallow area of water tall enough to float in and shallow enough to stand in.

"Help, help, help" Sokka screamed then seconds later realized that he could stand up. Then everyone laughed.

Come eat Sokka. Everyone sat around the pot and ate there breakfast.

"Katara can I talk to you for a second?"Asked toph.

"Sure" Toph stood up as well as Katara. They walked over to Toph's tent while Sokka and Aang talked.

"Katara, Can you help me?"

"Yhea with what"

"I kind of like your brother?" Katara stood there shocked.

"Well go for it"

"I don't know if he likes me though?"

"You want me to talk to him. Don't you?"

"Maybe. . . Would you pleace?"

"Ok ok ok"

"ill do it"

"Thanks"

Toph and Katara left the tent.

"Sokka come here for a second"

"coming"

"Sokka follow me"

Katara lead Sokka to a small area away from Toph and Aang.

"Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Toph?"

"um. . . Do you have a different question for me to answer?

"Just answer the question."

"Maybe. . . yes , yes, yes I do"

"Would you consider lettingme and Aang hook y'all up?"

"Yes worth a shot"

"Okay you can leave now."

"Aang You have earthbound today"said Toph reminding him.

"How long will it take?"

"About till noon, Wait why?"

"Katara and I going out for dinner tonight?" Aang said blushing wildly.

"Are y'all?" asked Toph glancing at Katara then back at Aang.

"Um ... yhea"

Sokka glanced at Katara. She smiled at him.

"Fine, but remimber im asking for details."

"Thank you Sokka"

"Dont mention it"

Toph took Aang to a small rocky area. Toph taught Aang how to earth bend. Sokka was trying to fish but as usual the fish swam around him mocking him. Katara had nothing to do so she walked in her tent and came out in her bathing suit holding a towel in one hand and Momo in the other. Aang stopped and dropped his rock and watched her walk to the edge of the beach holding Momo. She took Momo for a bath.

"What are you doing Katara?"

"Momo's shedding so im going to give him a bath to stop it."

"oh ok"

"Aang"

"what Toph?"

"Put your eyes back in your head and concentrate."

"fine"

Katara gave Momo a really good bath. Aang learned some new earth beanding and Sokka caught three fish that's a Sokka record!!!!

"Are you ready yet, Katara?"

"Yes Aang."

Katara walks out in a beautiful green Earth Kingdom outfit. Her hair down and flowing.

''Aang, tell me please?"

"No, I'm not"

They arrive at a little tea shop.

"Look how cute!'

"I thought you would say that"

Katara takes Aang's hand and they walk in together side by side. They walk to a podium and the host shows them to there table. They walk to a two seater table in the corner under a picture of a red dragon holding a plant. A waiter came up to them.

"What will it be?"

Aang and katara discussed it for a second then Aang turned to the waiter:

"Two cups of jasmine please"

The waiter left to go get the tea.

"Aang, this is beautiful. Thank you"

"your welcome"

Aang and Katara drank there tea and headed for a dance club two blocks away. Katara grabbed Aang's hand because of pure joy and excitement. Aang blushed wildly. "Ready?" Katara asked him excited out of her mind. "Yes" Aang and Katara walked into the dance club. Light flashing everywhere one big dance floor and a band in the front.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A glass of water is fine Aang."

"That makes to of us"

Aang walked back holding two glasses of water.

"thank you, Aang"

"Wanna dance?"

"sure"

Aang and Katara took the dance floor. To them they were the only ones there, no one else.  
They danced till it was time to go.

"Im ready to head back,Aang"

Aang and Katara walked back holding hands back to the beach. Finally back from the date, Katara and Aang headed for the beach.  
Katara took of her shirt and skirt reveling her white bathing suit. Aang did the same. She glided in and so did he. Katara dragged him to the deeper area. After they played in the water for a bit they lay along the shore line. Aang reached into the pocket of his pants a few feet away and pulled out something long.

"Katara, this is for you."

"Aang, I didnt get you anything."

"Ive been wanting to give it to you for a year now."

"What is it?"

"Its a necklace sense your mothers broke last week."

She looked at the carving.

"Did you cave this?"

"Yhea"

"What is it?"

"Its the Water Tribe and the Air Nomads symbols combined together."

"I love it" Katara told him putting it on.

Katara took her finger and outlined the carving.

"I got it"

"Got what, Katara?"

She leaned over and kissed him like he kissed her earlier that same morning.

"Wow!!" Was all Aang could say.

"Told you would love it" Katara said smiling widely. Katara grabbed both his and her clothing and ran to the tent Aangchasing after her laughing like a bunch of little kids. When she got to the tent she put her clothes in her bag and Aang's in his.  
And layed down on the bed ready to go to sleep when Aang slipped in trying to scare her. He came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"I told you i'd get you"

"I let you cach me"

"True."

"Where's my clothes? "

"In your bag"

Both got up and grabbed there clothes slipping them on.

Katara was dressed when Aang reached for his shirt, Katara snatched it before he could reach it. "You can leave that there." She said giggling like

a school girl

"Im going to go outside for a second"

"Okay, Aang Ill meet you in a sec."

Katara brushed the knots out of her hair and headed out to see Aang.

"Aang, Where are you?" she said in a loud whisper.

She found him sitting on the shore looking at the stars.

"Three's so many."

"I know Katara, One for every reason I love you."

Katara leaned over and kissed him.

"Come One it's time to go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: SUCKS! I'm aware. Too much dialogue. Blah, blah, blah. I feel to lazy to fix it. If I get some good constructive criticism and some good comments I might just redo it.**

**- alexis**


	4. Forever

Aang and Katara suddenly awoke to Toph and Sokka screaming there heads of. Katara and Aang go up and ran outside the tent, to see Toph earth bending rocks at Sokka.

"TOPH STOP, PLEASE" Sokka yelled running and dodging rocks

"Why should I?"

"Because...."

"WHATS GOING ON??" Katara Yelled.

"HE AWOKE ME BEFORE THE SUN WAS EVEN UP?"

Aang jumped in and grabbed Toph holding her hands behind her back. "Toph take a deep breath" Aang told her  
"Im gonna kill him!"

"Toph settle down you can get plenty of sleep on our way to the Western Air Temple"

"Fine but if does it again."

"Hey wont" Katara said gazing at Sokka.

Aang let Toph go and walked over to Katara who was packing her stuff. Aang grabbed his bag and tossed it on Appa's Saddle. Katara walked up Appa's tail putting her bag next to Aang's. Sokka grabbed Toph's bag along with his and handed it to Katara who was already in the saddle strapping everything down.

"Ready?" Aang yelled tying the tents down

"Yhea" katara said taking her seat in the front of the saddle behing Aang.

"Yep" Sokka said lifting Toph into the saddle

"Dito" Toph anounced crawlling over to the edge.

"Yip Yip"

The group set of to the Western Air Temple. After Appa was on track Aang headed for the saddle sitting next to Katara. Katara smiled at him as he smiled back. Toph was sleeping and so was Sokka.

"I bet you Toph is going to come out first." Aang said to Katara

"Ohh really, I bet you its going to be Sokka .Ok, If I win you have to sing in front of the entire camp and if you win. . . Ill make out with you in front of my brother."

"Deal"

"Deal"

Katara and Aang shook hands but when Aang was about to let go when Katara pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Fun" Katara told him smiling in a flirtatious kind of way.

"Were here"

Katara awoke everyone up and looked back at Aang to see him smiling back at her.

"Stop with all the kissy kissy stuff please."

"Toph how do you know what where doing?"

"Sokka told me"

Aang and Katara blushed with embarrassment. Aang landed Appa on an open slab of stone. He jumped down from his hand and flew around the temple to make sure it was clear. And it was so he called to Katara to pass him all the stuff. They set up camp and found the rooms. Now that they had somewhere safe to stay they didnt need to use tents anymore.  
Sokka and Toph finished early so Sokka walked into Tophs room and they started talking.

"Toph sorry about this morning"

"Its ok"

"I was wondering if you wanted to um . . .come with me to a tea shop a few miles from here.....Just the to of us?..."

"Sure Sokka"

Aang and Katara were sharing a room together. And they where putting there stuff in a dresser like thing when Katara stumbled apon a Air Nomads outfit for a girl and a boy.

"Hey Aang look at this" Katara told him holding it in her hands.

"Wow look at this and its still in good shape"

"It will replace your old one"

"I know and im sure youll look great in it to"

"Why thank you Aang"`She told him as she sat on the edge of the bed. Aang came and sat next to her. She then felt a hand on the waist, he then pulled her to him kissing her  
romantically Katara then leaned over to him pushing him onto the bed then laying ontop of him. They started making out. Sokka and Toph were walking down the hall pasting Katara and Aang's room.

"Should we tell them we are heading down to the lake" Asked Sokka reaching for the door

"Don't Sokka"

"Why?"

"Just dont open the door"

"Once again Why?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Fine " Sokka said raising an eyebrow

"Come on"

Mean while Katara hover above Aang kissing him untill she lay down in the bed next to Aang. Aang then put an arm around her. Katara then lay on his chest.

"Aang, wanna go to the lake?"

"I Guess we can." and with that Aang sat up and grabbed a towel for both him and Katara. Aang and Katara walked down to the lake holding hands.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"I will love you, forever."

"Then I shall be forever loved."

* * *

**A/N: Done finished! It SUCKS!**


End file.
